bttffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powrót do Przyszłości (Książka)
''Powrót do Przyszłości w trzech opowieściach -'' książka z serii Steven Spielberg przedstawia. Autorami są Craig Shaw Gardner oraz George Gipe. Książka powstała na podstawie wczesnej wersji scenariusza do filmu. W Polsce wydało ją wydawnictwo Ryton w 1992 roku.http://lubimyczytac.pl/ksiazka/71332/powrot-do-przyszlosci Szczegółowe informacje Seria: Steven Spielberg przedstawia Tytuł oryginału: Back to the Future Okładka: Maciej Sadowski Redakcja: Ewa Witan Redakcja techniczna: Marzena Kiedrowska Copyright © 1991 by MCA Publishing Rights, a division of MCA, Inc. Copyright © for the Polish edition by Pegasus, Warszawa 1992 Published by Wydawnictwo Ryton Wydanie pierwsze ISBN 83-85367-17-9 Druk i oprawa: Wojskowa Drukarnia w Łodzi 90-520 Łódź, ul. Gdańska 130 Ilość stron: 575 Fabuła szczegółowa Opowieść pierwsza Rozdział 1 Książka rozpoczyna się opisem szczęśliwej rodziny, która zostaje rozerwana na strzępy przez wybuch bomby atomowej. Jest to fragment filmu o energii jądrowej z lat pięćdziesiątych, który uczniowie szkoły oglądali już wiele razy. Nie wszyscy byli nim zainteresowani. Jeden z uczniów, siedemnastoletni Marty, potajemnie wyciągnął ze swojej skrytki - książki z wyciętym w kartkach otworem - walkmana i słuchawki. Słuchał muzyki przez cały czas trwania filmu, podśpiewując sobie po cichu, co niestety zauważa w pewnym momencie cała klasa oraz nauczyciel, Arky, który jest chętny ukarać krnąbrnego chłopca, ale z tego rezygnuje. Od dyskusji nad filmem uchronił Martiego pilny telefon; nastolatek został wezwany do biura. Dzwonił do niego Doktor Emmett Brown, naukowiec, którego wszyscy uważali za zdziecinniałego, ale niegroźnego dziwaka. Chce spotkać się z nim na Promenadzie Dwóch Sosen (kiedyś farma Peabody'ego) o pierwszej piętnaście w nocy. Jest przy tym bardzo podekscytowany. Marty mówi mu, że przyjdzie. Doktorek na koniec życzy mu powodzenia w dzisiejszym strzępieniu, czyli przesłuchaniu zespołów muzycznych. Całą rozmowę jednak bezczelnie podsłuchuje Gerald Strickland, który wykorzystuje wszelką sposobność, aby wyżyć się na uczniach i okazać im swoją wyższość. Za wszelką cenę próbuje znaleźć dobry powód do ukarania Martiego; chłopak nie rozmawiał w sprawie swojego nagłego wypadku, a tylko wtedy można dzwonić na biurowy telefon; Marty kłamie, że ma kaleką ciotkę i wujka w Wisconsin; na dodatek stos książek wyślizguje mu się z rąk i ze środka jednej z nich wypada walkman, który jest w szkole zakazany. Strickland za te przewinienia każe zostać Martiemu w szkole po zajęciach. Nie jest to w smak nastolatkowi, który ma wtedy przesłuchanie swojego rock-and-rollowego zespołu, Pinheads, na którym musi się pojawić. Okazuje się, że w kozie jest znacznie więcej uczniów, a Gerald skonfiskował znacznie więcej walkmanów. Niszczy każdy po kolei, miażdżąc je w imadle i sycąc się widokiem zbolałych twarzy uczniów. Marty nie chce dać Stricklandowi tej satysfakcji i nie okazuje swojego bólu, choć jego walkmana też roztrzaskał. Bardziej zajmuje go teraz wymyślanie planu szybszego wyjścia ze szkoły. Z pomocą prowizorycznej procy, pudełka zapałek i gumy do żucia przylepia zapałki do sufitu koło czujnika dymu i podpala go na odległość soczewką zagarniętą ze szkolnego projektora. Plan zadziałał. Marty przyjechał na deskorolce pożyczonej od kolegi na przesłuchanie nieco spóźniony, ale zaczęli grać. Nie spotkali się jednak z uznaniem komisji. Marty jest trochę podłamany. Muzyka była całym jego życiem. Cenił ją sobie bardzo, tak jak swoją dziewczynę, Jennifer Parker, ale uważał, że były to dwa różne światy. Może nawet muzyka była troszkę ważniejsza? Teraz, gdy wracał z nią po próbie i tak sobie rozmawiali, chłopak wyraził swoje wątpliwości co do dalszych losów zespołu. Jennifer poradziła mu, żeby się nie poddawał i jednak wysłał taśmy z nagraniami do wytwórni. Między nastolatkami padły też słowa o latach pięćdziesiątych, które według nich były dla tamtych ludzi dosyć ciężkie i prymitywne, bo nie było wtedy pigułek, rock-and-rolla i wielu innych rzeczy. Matka Martiego była zwolenniczką zasad moralnych. Jego ojciec, George, nie miał silnego charakteru i ludzie często wchodzili mu na głowę, a on nie był w stanie się bronić. Z tego powodu Marty bardzo nie lubił, gdy ktoś porównywał go ze swoim ojcem. Strasznie się przecież różnili. Podczas spaceru między nastolatkiem a dziewczyną prawie dochodzi do pocałunku, ale przeszkadza im w tym pewna starsza, religijna kobieta, która zbiera na konserwację starej wieży zegarowej w Hill Valley. Jest przy tym dość natrętna. Marty daje jej 25 centów, a ona wciska im dwie ulotki z informacjami o zabytku. Gdy staruszka odchodzi, Marty i Jennifer znów chcą się pocałować. Jednak i ten drugi raz nie jest im to dane. Przerywa im klakson samochodowy. Ojciec nastolatki po nią przyjechał. Dziewczyna, zanim odchodzi, zapisuje z tyłu ulotki swój numer telefonu i zostawia krótką wiadomość "Kocham cię". Daje kartkę chłopakowi i odjeżdża. Marty zastanawia się, czy Jennifer nie jest czasami dla niego cenniejsza niż muzyka. Rozdział 2 Doktor Emmett Brown szykuje się do swojego eksperymentu. Zakłada na siebie białą pelerynę z kapturem, poprawia włosy. Wie, że ta data będzie pamiętna - 25 października 1985 roku odbędzie się pierwsza, w pełni udana podróż w przeszłość. Dotychczas jego wynalazki nie spotkały się z aprobatą, a było ich sporo. Jego ostatni wywiad, w którym mówił o swojej teorii dotyczącej czasu jako powierzchni, po której można swobodnie się poruszać - jak po skórce pomarańczy - został przez jednych kompletnie zignorowany, a drudzy oburzali się o bezsensownie zajęte miejsce w gazecie. On jednak się nie zrażał. Spojrzał jeszcze na DeLoreana przykrytego plandeką, który mieścił się w ciężarówce Doktora Browna. Marty wraca na deskorolce do domu. Zastaje go nieprzyjemna sytuacja. Oto George McFly i Biff Tannen stoją obok siebie, patrząc na lawetę, która zabiera potłuczonego cadillaca. Biff oskarża George'a o to, że jego samochód był niesprawny. Żąda od niego pieniędzy z ubezpieczenia oraz odkupienia mu jego garnituru, który poplamił sobie piwem w trakcie wypadku. Ale to nie wszystko. George ma wykonać też raporty dla Biffa. Czterdziestosiedmioletni McFly potulnie zgadza się na wszystko, nie chcąc mieć na pieńku ze swoim przełożonym. Marty, który to wszystko obserwuje, jest wściekły. Nie rozumie, jak ojciec może być taki bierny, cały czas miał nadzieję, że chociaż dziś przeciwstawi się Biffowi. Poza tym, miał jechać z Jennifer nad jezioro, a teraz nie ma samochodu. Obiad u McFly'ów wygląda dość ponuro. Podana zostaje niezbyt dobra potrawa. Dave, starszy brat Martiego, zasiada do stołu w stroju roboczym z BurgerKinga, jego siostra Linda ma tandetny, zbyt ostry makijaż, ojciec zamiast jeść, pisze raporty dla Tannena, a w tle leci serial Miodowy Miesiąc, który dzieci znają już na pamięć. Lorraine, matka, wygląda na starszą niż jest w rzeczywistości, jest dosyć pulchna. Piła już przed obiadem. Prawi swoje moralne kazania dzieciom. Nie podoba jej się, że Jennifer dzwoni do Martiego; uważa, że to objaw bycia puszczalską, tak samo jak przebywanie z chłopcem w samochodzie. Dla niej poznanie swojej drugiej połówki wiąże się z przeznaczeniem, czy tez przypadkiem, na który nie ma się wpływu. George pociesza Martiego, że to dobrze, że jego zespół nie przeszedł przesłuchania: nie będzie się musiał teraz kłopotać o wiele różnych rzeczy związanych z późniejszą karierą. Rodzice Martiego wspominają też swoje pierwsze spotkanie - George'a, który spadł z drzewa, na którym obserwował ptaki; potrącenie go przez ojca Lorraine; pierwszy pocałunek na szkolnym balu Podmorskie Oczarowanie (Marty uważa, że to chyba był cud). Rodzina w trakcie rozmowy je deser - ciasto, które było przygotowane specjalnie na okazję wyjścia wujka Joyego z więzienia, ale koniec końców po raz kolejny okazało się, że nowy naczelnik cofa swoją decyzję. Marty nie tyka placka, wychodzi z domu. Galeria Powrót do przyszłości książka przód.jpg Powrót do przyszłości książka tył.jpg 'Przypisy' Kategoria:Trylogia Kategoria:Książki